The present invention relates to a wireless switch for a telemetric receiver.
Telemetric data transmission is well-known, see e.g. FI Patent 68734, which discloses a telemetric measuring device for measuring pulse and ECG signals. Such a telemetric transmitter mainly comprises transmitter electronics enclosed in a casing and secured e.g. by two press studs to a belt keeping the transmitter in position, and electrodes connected electrically to the transmitter electronics and attached to the belt on the side facing the user's skin on both sides of the transmitter electronics (two electrodes).
Receivers known from the prior art usually comprise not only a pulse measuring function but also clock and timing functions and various programming possibilities for alarm signalling and the like. Therefore it has been necessary to provide the casing, which is as small as possible (equal in size to a wrist watch), with several press buttons so as to be able to use all the features of the measuring device. One press button is usually reserved solely for the actuation of the basic function, that is, the pulse measuring, the device being switchable e.g. between the clock mode and the pulse measuring mode by pressing the button. It is obvious that it should be possible to activate and terminate the pulse measuring function as easily as possible by a single press button, and so very many other functions cannot be arranged to be actuated by this button.
The provision of a great number of press buttons in a casing equal in size to a wrist watch is difficult as well as contradictory to an attempt to minimize the size of the casing, which as such is possible from the electronic point of view. For the ease of use, the size of the press buttons cannot be reduced without limits nor can they be embedded in the structure so that they could not be pressed by finger tips alone. The device is an accessory means for e.g. a sportsman, and so it should be as simple and rapid to use as possible.